Destiny Accepter
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Tala Ivanov lives a hard life. thinking that he has the most painfull life in this world, until he visits an old mansion that shows him that there are people sufferes more... flames are more than welcome.
1. prologue

Destiny Accepter

Destiny Accepter

Summary: Tala Ivanov is a Youngman who lives a hard life… hating his always drunk mother and despising his hard step father. That until he goes to an old mansion and discovers what real pain is.

Warning: contains lots of angst and hard language. Rating is: M but there's no yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… no matter how much I cry… (starts crying) I want to own beyblade TT…At least I own the poem… oh well, it's bad anyway…

Destiny Accepter By the LightShadow

Chapter prologue:

He wanted his father, mother or anyone to help him although he knew that no one was going to help him… but he never allowed his hope to die.

He was so young, yet his spirit was the spirit of a brave man who feared nothing… maybe he already feared his grand father but he has promised him self to stay strong

_That way you treat me_

_It will not break me_

_How far will you be…_

_That way with me?_

He curled while he was sitting on the floor. His grandfather came in and smirked at his position but frowned when he saw strength in the young's crimson eyes. How far will he try to break the kid?

_I know that all you_

_Want is to break me_

_But never was and never will be_

_A strong one that I will be_

his grandfather fisted his hand on his silky hair and started to slap him on the face until it bled. But the old twisted man didn't stop. He didn't understand how come there were people that harsh… but he never allowed himself to be like his grandfather… hell he didn't allow himself to hate his grandfather, he promised his father not to. Beside, he knew that hate would be the first step to be like that twisted man. And he was stronger than that.

_Somehow I've found that strength in me_

_But you're just to blind to see me_

_Or maybe all you want is to hurt me_

_But never was and never will be_

After he was fainted… as usual. His grandfather left, but not before he lock the door. But he'll not surrender to his grand father… never satisfied him with his own tears.

_My pain will never be spoken_

_And my dreams will never be broken _

_Never was and never will be_

This chapter was prologue. But I almost finished chapter 1… so, it wont be long until I update it… I don't actually expect a lot of review in this chapter, the plot was mystery and the poem was… I dunno… Lame?Anyway… I promise chapter 1 will be better.


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny Accepter

Destiny Accepter

Oh boy! Chapter 1… all about how life is bitch. Do you wanna know how? Ain't gonna tell you… you read and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… oh wait I said that before…but did I said that I'll never own it? No need, I guess you already know that.

Destiny Accepter By the LightShadow

Chapter 1:

Tala's P.O.V:

"are you sure you'll be alright?" asked my friend, Bryan who he himself needed someone to ask him the same question. He's a good friend but he has as much problems as I have… life is bitch.

"Kuznetsuv! Do you know that this is the fourth time you ask this? I am."

He smiled, although I know he wasn't satisfied with my answer. It was irritating, I know he is worried, but I'm not used to that… hell my mother isn't that way with me.

"Bryan! Shouldn't you go now? Your father will kill you if you are late!"

"yeah, I guess! See you later pal" he looked sad… as if he didn't want to return… me too, I don't wanna go home. If I just had that life like the rich people have, life wouldn't be that hard… oh fuck life.

Oh well… my name is Tala Ivanov. And I am a student in high school. Maybe I'm not as good as Bryan… but at least I'm not that bad…

I live with my mother and my stepfather. My father died since I was only two. Usually when I am back from school, I just go to my room and close the door avoiding the wrath of my drunken mother and twisted stepfather. Yeah, I know my life is bad, but if you felt any kind of petty toward me, then fuck you and your fucking feelings.

I opened the door to my apartment, oh joy. I hear the screaming of mother and so called stepdad. He must be hitting her like always… without caring about what they where doing, I went to my room. Suddenly, my stepfather was at the door

"that bitch so called your mother is nothing but a slut… selling her own things to buy that stupid thing she drinks." He threw a bottle at my side "this is the third one she drinks… how does she expect me to mate her or even not to cheat on her?"

"knock it off Boris. I know that you are already cheating on her with those whores you sleep with every chance you get." I said not really caring that he called mother a slut, but annoyed that he showed himself as the victim. Hell if there was a victim in here… it would be me.

He fisted his hand on my red hair "listen, son of a bitch… and listen carefully. Don't just go on me like that while you know that your mother is selling her body for money… like it or not, you have to know that you ARE son of a bitch!" he spat at me. And despite my pain I smirked

"and you aren't? as far as I know, you spent every single dollar you have in these bars and whores. And even now after your boss kicked you out, you still go there… so tell me? Do you just go and watch or do they allow you to touch them with your filthy hand and fuck them?" I was slapped me on the face after I said that. Although I know what will come next, there was no fear in my blue eyes.

He dragged me by my hair to the basement… my mother saw him doing that, but returned to her drink. He threw me in the basement and started to hit me… hell I wish Bryan is doing better…

Bryan's P.O.V:

Just when I stepped inside, I heard my father " where were you brat?"

I swallowed and answered "school, father" he scoffed

"bullshit! You had to be here before fifteen minutes… WHRE WERE YOU?"

"in school… I guess I was walking home slowly" he glared "father!" I added respectfully. I didn't want to be beaten into a bloody pulp. But he anyway came and raised his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but nothing came.

When I opened my eyes, I found my blond brother, Spencer standing between us holding my father's arm "he wont do it again, Mr. Kuznetsuv… please! There's no need for that."

My father hn'ed and left me with my older bro. he smiled at me and I glared at him. There was eye contact between my angry lilac aye and his calm blue one.

oh how I hated him. He always smiled at me faking that he cared, but I know it's just a mask that covers his real ugly intentions.

"why are you here?" I asked "why aren't you with your father?"

He looked hurt… hell, stop that acting, I know you don't care "I… missed you brother… came to see you!"

"like hell you would miss me? Listen Spencer, before my mother dies, you kept visiting us saying you missed her, and now she died. You have your father and I have mine… so go back to him and leave me alone."

"alright then, if I'm not welcome in here, then I shall go" he smiled a little "it was nice to see you doing fine brother" he went to the door then looked as if he remembered something "right Bryan, my father sends his love to you. He bought you your favorite chocolate and told me to give it to you. It's on the table beside you"

I pushed the chocolate off the table and it fell to the floor." I want nothing from you OR you father. Now go!"

He nodded and left.

Oh how I hate myself. But I cant help it. He live with his kind and loving father while I live with my abusive one. Why did mother had to be divorced from him? why wasn't I a son of that kind man? I ran a hand through my silver lilac hair and sighed

"guess it's my destiny… I should accept it."

That was chapter 1…. Wish you liked it.

About Bryan's condition… Spencer has a kind father. But there was some problems between his father and mother that ended with divorce. Then his mother married another (Bryan's father). So, Spencer and Bryan shared the same mother which mean that they are brothers… I hope you like it… see you soon

-the Light Shadow-


	3. Chapter 2

Yay yay… another chapter (dancing around) I bet Tala wouldn't like the fact that I'm torturing him… but at least he's the main character in here, he should be grateful

Yay yay… another chapter (dancing around) I bet Tala wouldn't like the fact that I'm torturing him… but at least he's the main character in here, he should be grateful.

One other thing, I am sorry I am late for this update. But there were stories that has more review than this and I couldn't hold myself but to update them first. But oh well, here I am.

Disclaimer: I think you're smart enough to know that I don't own Beyblade…

**Destiny Accepter… Chapter 2:**

Tala's P.O.V:

I wasn't paying any attention to what that stupid teacher was saying, he was mumbling nothing. And I bet that all students didn't understand, even Bryan. I turn my head to see him. He was frowning, holding his pencil and rubbing his forehead with the other hand… I smirked. Nope, he didn't understand.

I flinched when I laid my back on the chair… after all, my stepfather did have his fantastic art on my back with his whip. Maybe if I tried to busy myself with something else, I wouldn't feel so much pain. Hummm… lets see… Bryan is occupying himself with the stupid lecture, Mark is as usual sleeping in class, Leo is flirting with Tina… typically! Well that guy with blue hair was writing something. What was his name? oh yeah, Kai.

See, he's a weirdo… always alone and wearing black. Some students say that he can read minds, and that the things he keeps writing are actually some spells… hell, some even says that he can change his eye color. Not that I believe it, but it's weird how much this guy had people's attention for spreading such rumors. Thou he has nice purple eyes… wait, did he change them to read for a moment?

I turned my head. these rumors are getting to my head! I thought, Waiting for the bell to ring.

And to my relief, the bell rang. As usual, Mark woke to the sound of the bell and shouted "FREEDOM!". Teacher looked at him in a bored expression, while the whole class laughed, even me. I don't know why do I laugh when he say that 'Freedom' thing when do it a lot… well, if everybody laughs, then why shouldn't I?

But then I realized something. That purpled eyed boy Kai was still writing. And he never smiled, laughed or even participate in the class. Though, his marks are really great. Either he study all the time or he is a smart boy!

"WAKE UP MAN!"

"huh!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Bryan standing next to me.

"let's go. Lunch time!" he said smiling. I nodded and followed him. Although he was smiling while he was walking, I knew something was bothering him.

"do you want to talk about it?" I asked. And I knew the answer.

"yes. Spencer visited me yesterday, he brought me chocolate and I kicked him out." He mumbled that quickly and his expression turned gloomy.

"the feeling of guilt!" I said sarcastically.

"cut the shit. Tala. Really I hate him, but he sound as if he really loves me." He stopped for a moment as if thinking, then "nah! Not a chance. It's funny to think that someone like him can love!"

We sat on the table alone as usual and started eating. I frowned. Routine, the same thing happens every day. We come to school, take lessons, have a lunch break where I and Bryan eat alone in our table, then back to class. And the worse, when we go home. I really don't want to talk about it.

Everybody suddenly fell silent and raised their head to look. That what **always **happens when that Kai guy comes in.

I watched as he stood there for his turn to take his lunch.

"it must hurt." Bryan said in a sad way. "to be rejected by everyone, when you didn't do anything. When everybody hates you just because they don't understand you or know you. Because you are different, you stay alone the whole time."

He was talking about that boy Kai. Sometimes, he makes comments like that. Even once he said that he wants to invite him to eat lunch with us, but didn't know how to ask him.

When Kai took his food, he walked as usual toward the door, but this time, there were some people eating in a table near the space he was walking. When he got neared one shouted "STAY BACK. FREAK!"

Kai didn't answer and kept walking. I could feel Bryan beside me frown and shift uncomfortably. Suddenly he stood and looked at Kai "hey!" he said.

"Bryan?" I asked him. What was Bryan thinking. I don't want that guy with us. I don't even know who is he or what kind of people he is. The guy has no friends and I certainly didn't trust him.

Bryan didn't even look at me. He smiled at Kai and extended his hand to him "would you like to sit with us? I'd be happy if you agreed!" I scowled, but Bryan didn't care.

The boy looked at Bryan for a while, but Bryan has no patience. "please!" when Bryan said that, the boy nodded and placed his food on our table and sat.

The place was quite for a long while, then some whispering started. After a while, it came back noisy as usual. I ate silently, looking at Bryan and Kai every now and then.

Bryan's P.O.V:

I smiled as I watched Kai ate quietly. Ok. I invited him, now I should talk. Right?

"your name is Kai. Right?" he looked at me and nodded. I smiled "my name is Bryan. Bryan Kuznetsov. And this is my best friend, Tala Ivanov." Tala waved his hand in a bored way, I frowned and turned to Kai "please don't mind him. He is not in the mood. He has some things in his mind, that's all." He nodded.

After a short while, he finished his food which was only orange juice and a cream cheese sandwich. He opened a note book and started writing.

Tala had told me before that he writes the whole time. And of course I heard the stupid rumors of the spell thing. And to tell the truth, I was curious.

"what are you writing?" I asked trying to look at the note book. in the same time, waiting for his answer.

"words." Just when he said that, Tala busted out laughing. Oh will, at least he said something. I glared at Tala, who tried his hard to stop laughing, then I turned to Kai.

"can I ask you something. Kai!" he looked at me. "why don't you have any friends?"

"why do you care?" he asked. His voice held no sarcasm or annoyance. His question was real.

"you seem… a nice guy. That's why I was wondering." Tala sighed and I continued "I don't have anyone as friend but Tala. But it's because he was my friend since I was a child, also, we both find it hard to trust people."

"why? What did people do to deserve it? Not accepting their friendship just because you are not ready to know and trust them!"

When Tala heard that, he got angry. He stood and slammed his hands on the table and shouted **"what the fuck do you mean? Look who's talking mister I am always alone. You say people don't deserve it? Then your life must have been nothing but rose and shine."** When Tala is so angry, I know that I can't stop him from shouting and screaming around. And he was doing that right now, screaming on the poor boy's face. **"will have this: my life is not the perfect life that everybody have. I fucking live with no humans, but animals."** Then he pointed at me **"and this guy you say people deserved his trust, has a really hard life. When you talk to someone, think if that'll be the good thing to say or not!"** he breathed a couple of times before he calm down. Then he recognized that people were now watching. He sat quietly and turned his head.

Kai looked at his notebook "sometimes, it's hard to understand other peoples' problems, when you think that you have the worst life, you never think of others. Even only think about yourself." Tala's eyes narrowed. Not in a dangerous way, but in way that appeared to be concentrating. Kai continued "when someone hurt you for no reason, then certainly they are hurt inside because of something you don't know."

I wanted to understand what he means, why was he saying that. "I don't understand. Explain please!"

He didn't rise his head which was focusing on his notebook, but he continued. "When Tala shouted at me and called me names, it hurt. But I am not mad at him. Because I know that he said that only because he is hurt. A person cannot hurt people if there was no body hurt him."

Tala's eyes widened. As if he was shocked of something.

"but there also some people who are evil by nature." I mumbled, thinking about my father, Spencer and Tala's step father. Then the bell rang. We stood preparing to leave but I heard Kai whisper before he walk away

"you can't judge if you didn't know their true past." He just said that and left.

The next classes, I kept spacing out, thinking about what Kai said _'can it be that they are good in the inside?'_ that was the thought running in my head the whole time, until it was time to leave.

"Bryan, I want to show you something." He dragged my hand and walked toward a small field. We walked toward it and turned to a different way than the way we usually walk on.

"where are you taking me?" I asked, but he kept dragging me until we reached a very big old place that looked like a mansion. "what is this place?" I asked

Tala smiled to me "it's an old mansion. Nobody live in here, come on! Don't you want to explore" he walked and pushed the gates. We walked inside the beautiful garden "isn't that great? The people who lived here must be lucky!" he said.

"Tala lets go back. I don't like old places."

He laughed "you're no fun Bryan!" he caught my wrist and dragged me further "come on!"

He walked to the inside door and pushed it open, then we both got inside.

To tell the truth, the place was fantastic. But I still got that bad feeling

"look at that!" Tala whispered "isn't great?" he walked to a picture of an old man with two hair colors.

I followed him "this must be the man that owned the mansion!"

"lucky fucker. His family must have been the happiest family in the world." After Tala said that, we heard the door shut "what's that?" Tala asked worried.

"don't worry. Just the wind closed the door." I said. While he continued examining the house, I moved to the door to open it. My eyes widened

"Tala?"

"hmm?"

"I think we're trapped inside!"

888888

Ok. That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it… please review. If you don't like it, I don't mind you telling me that…

One other thing. I owe a thanks to :Purple-Kissed-wishes, sonata hirano, Beywriter and NecoDee.

see you soon guys.

Sindi-chan. the Light Shadow


	4. Chapter 3

Ok I know I said I'll stop the story, but some people asked me to continue this story. **Sweety Lulu **was one of the people who kept asking and asking to continue the story.

I still hate this story, but I couldn't let them be sad and stop.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade and I'm not making money of this story

Enjoy…

**Destiny Accepter…. Chapter 3.**

Tala's P.O.V:

"we're WHAT?" I snapped when I heard Bryan say we were trapped "you must be joking!"

"then come and open it" his voice was nervous "I told you I don't want to come in"

"what Bryan, are you scared?" I asked smirking at him, "it's just an old mansion, not a hunted cave" he frowned

"I'm not scared. We have tomorrow an exam and I need to study"

I didn't answer him. I knew he was afraid but he didn't want to admit. I walked toward the door to open it, but it refused to move. I tried to push it but no luck "fuck" I muttered in an angry tone

"T-Tala?"

"what is it Bryan?"

"do you hear that?" he said trying his hard to control himself. I smiled "Tala this is no time for smiling and get lost in your thought. Do you hear what I'm hearing?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated but I heard nothing "Bryan everything is quiet.

"that's weird! I'm sure I heard something" he rubbed the back of his head. He sighed and sat on the floor "I want to go home and study for the exam" I smiled at his words. He always tried to get high marks

I looked at my surrounding and walked toward the old chair "Bryan! Why do you study?"

"I want to be something"

"huh?" now I was confused

"I'm nothing." He said "I'm just nothing. Spencer has his great life with his kind father. His father is a great doctor. My father has control over everything in the house. But I'm nothing. All I do is serve him and get punished if he didn't feel satisfied" he raised his head and smiled a smile that was full of hope "I want to study and become a great doctor too. I'll have my own job, my own home. I'll get married to a nice woman and live the perfect life I dream about. I don't care if she was pretty or no. I just want her to love and understand me"

I chuckled "naïve. So naïve!" he looked at me confused "if studying was the solution, then you'll have to work extra hard. And that life you're talking about…" I smiled slightly and tried to muffle my laugh causing my shoulder to quiver "…Feh! Stop dreaming Bryan"

"why not?" he looked at the floor then looked at the room "if these people got this great mansion and lived a live that is similar to dreams. Why can't I dream?"

I know I hurt him. And it hurt me that I did that to my best friend, but he HAS to understand that life is more complicated than that.

I sighed and stood up "I'll take a tour in this mansion" he laughed

"a tour? Where do you thing yourself? In your vacation? Tala we're trapped here"

I smiled "we came here to explore, I'll go take at the rooms upstairs."

"ok. I think I'll stay here" I nodded and walked toward the stairs. Everything looked fantastic. Old but fantastic "fuck rich people who get everything and let others die" I mumbled angrily. I really hate my life.

A voice…

I'm sure I heard a voice. Bryan wasn't ling. Who the hell could be here?

I walked toward the voice and saw a closed room, hesitantly I opened it.

Big mistake…

The whole room was covered with blood.. so much blood and that awful smell. My legs refused to move . I felt my breath quicken when I saw the center of the blood. It was the bed, and someone was lying there.

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat fast. If the mansion was old, why was the blood fresh? Who was killed in here? I swallowed and came near. While my mind was telling me that I should escape, I was walking forward till I reached the man.

"oh fuck" fear took over me and I was suddenly unable to move. My breaths were fast and irregular, my heart was beating in an incredible speed when I saw the state the guy was in.

A bullet wound in his chest. And there were claws marks on his body and face. The smell started to become too strong and I stated to get dizzy. Yet I couldn't move. Hell I couldn't turn my wide eyes from the dead man. He looked as he was going to…

His eyes opened…

"AAAAAHH!" I screamed as loud as I can and closed my eyes for a moment. When I didn't feel or hear anything, I opened my eyes. Nothing!

The room was neat and clean. The bed was empty and the smell was gone. My eyes widened

And I started to panic "this place is fucking hunted" I ran downstairs searching for Bryan but he was nowhere to be seen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Bryan's P.O.V:

I kept on walking searching for the source of that sound I heard. To make sure nothing happens to me, I took the bible from my bag and kept it in my hand. Tala would laugh at me if he knew that, but I do believe that if someone will protect me, it'll be god.

I reached a small room and opened it "what the.." I whispered to myself when I saw the missy place. There were old stains of blood, some knives and a whip

"was someone being tortured here?" I asked out loud but I knew no one will answer. I came close toward the stuff. Not afraid of them. My father used to whip and he once used a knife in his punishment. As I knelt down to touch the whip, a voice cried

"LEAVE!"

"what?" I looked around "who's there?" I swallowed "hello?" I called but no one came "Tala, is that you?"

"you don't want to stay here. Leave"

I walked out of the room and saw a boy. Black clothes, dual colored hair and purple eyes. Somehow reminded me with someone. He was looking at me with sad eyes

Without thinking, I asked him "w-who are you?"

"this place isn't safe. Leave at the moment"

"but-"

"just leave"

"who are you?" I asked again "you weren't here when we came. You can't live in here"

"I do" he said with a monotone voice

"where are your parents?"

"dead" he answered

"you live here alone?" I asked

"I and myself"

"huh?" I walked toward him and tried to pet his head, my eyes widened "you- you're a- a- ghost"

"no!" he sounded offended "I'm a spirit. A ghost is someone died. Like my grandfather upstairs. But I'm a spirit"

I hugged the bible and took a couple of steps back "what's the different?"

"why are you afraid?" he asked then looked down "I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded and sat trying to get to his eye level "who are you?"

"I'm his happiness. His soul that he lost. My grandfather tortured him to use his power until he killed me and separated me from him. He needs me. but he can't get me."

"who's he?"

"please leave" again he asked me to leave.

"I'd like to. But the door is locked" he nodded then we both heard

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"TALA!" I cried "that's Tala"

"follow me" the boy said and ran toward the door. I saw a panicked Tala and I hugged him

"Tala! I'm here. It's gonna be ok"

"I- I saw it" he cried hysterically "a- a dead body… then disappeared"

"Tala I'm here" I hugged him tight "it's alright"

"what you see here, is what is in your heart" I looked at the boy and Tala eyes widened

"Bryan what the fuck is that?" he asked but the boy continued

"your heart is filled with hatred that killed your feelings. It's ugly and scary. You need to get rid of it"

"H-Hiwatari" Tala mumbled and my eyes widened

"what?"

888888

Kai'll appear next chapter.

I want to ask you, do you want it to stay friendship story, or do you want me to turn it to Yaoi story?

Until next time.

Please take care of yourselves…

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


End file.
